The Snakes
by GingerFarewell
Summary: O sonho dos jovens dos anos 80 era, em sua maioria, se tornar uma estrela do rock. Ícones da invasão britânica deixavam cada vez mais aqueles quatro jovens instigados e com vontade de fazer parte do grupo. Eles conseguiram, só não sabiam que a fama nunca é como se espera.


Prólogo - Doce Harmonia

Lily Evans nem de longe era uma garota comum. Não mesmo, a começar pela sua aparência: Corpo magro, longos cabelos de um tom de ruivo que não se encontrava em outro lugar que caiam em leves ondas pelas suas costas, contrastando com sua pele branquíssima como o céu nublado de sua amada Londres. Seus olhos verdes eram a grama que florescia no verão, ou uma maçã nova que brotava no pé: pronta para ser descoberta, revelada.

Seu humor também não era dos melhores, estava sempre meio irritada — talvez pelas garotas idiotas que ela era forçada a conviver todos os dias —, meio "não me toque". Mas, quando se juntava com seus melhores amigos ela mudava totalmente: Deixava sua personalidade brava e irritada num canto e saia rindo e fazendo palhaçadas com Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e até James Potter.

E estes eram a definição de "estranho". Sempre alegres, sorridentes e juntos. Sim, amigos desde as fraldas — ou antes, até. A verdade é que, quando estavam juntos, os quatro eram totalmente amigos, alegres; mas quando se separavam tomavam personalidades totalmente diferentes. É o que os amigos fazem com você, na verdade: deixam-te meio bobo.

Lily conversava animadamente com seus amigos enquanto todo um filme passava por sua mente: Eles quatro, com sua banda de garagem, tocando para multidões, sendo reverenciados como os Beatles. Mas aquele sonho parecia longe demais para ela — e mesmo sem admitir, para os garotos também.

— As garotas vão cair aos meus pés, cara. Espere um pouco, se elas já me amam agora, imagine quando o mundo todo conhecer meu instrumento. Interpretem como quiser. — Sirius se gabava, arrancando risos dos amigos. Ele era um jovem alto, de cabelos compridos escuros e cacheados e íris azuis acinzentadas que hipnotizava qualquer uma. Seus ombros eram largos e seus braços continuavam nesse mesmo padrão. Não era nenhum fortão de dois metros de altura e cinqüenta quilos em cada braço, não. Mas também não era um magrelo ossudo. Seu maxilar anguloso lhe fazia parecer mais velho do que realmente era, e talvez por esse motivo, de parecer tão maduro, as garotas da cidade tinham certo tombo pelo rapaz.

— Imagina o Sirius numa entrevista. — James zombou, arranhando a garganta para imitar a voz do amigo: — Eu sempre fui assim, lindo e sexy, sabe. Desde pequeno, eu era o símbolo sexual do maternal até agora. — disse, fazendo gestos e imitando perfeitamente o semblante convencido do melhor amigo. James, assim como Sirius, também fazia o tipo que arrancava suspiros das jovens. Tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos amendoados profundos, além de ombros largos e braços fortes, resultado de anos treinando boxe com seu avô, que fora do exército.

Remus nada falara, apenas apreciava a conversa animada junto de seu cigarro. Talvez estivesse chapado demais para falar algo que tenha o mínimo de sentido, mas todos ali já estavam acostumados. Entendiam, também, o porquê de Remus Lupin estar à maior parte do tempo sob o efeito de alguma droga: Sua vida era um caos. Seus pais estavam mortos, toda sua família — que na verdade era apenas sua avó e seu avô — estava, na verdade. Ele herdara uma casa velha deles, assim como tudo que ele possuía: Um carro velho, mas que ainda funcionava, mesmo que apenas depois de uns empurrões; uma bateria também velha, herdada de seu pai; e uma imensa coleção de discos, que iam de Madonna até os Ramones. Ele vivenciara as mortes, vira um homem encapuzado atirar sem piedade em seu pai, e logo após em sua mãe. Talvez ele fora poupado por estar paralisado e caído no chão e parecer morto. Ou apenas porque uma criança deveria ser poupada. Também vira seu avô convulsionar até seu último suspiro, vítima de um ataque cardíaco e remédios fortes demais para um idoso. Ficara com sua avó até seu ultimo suspiro, e vira ela morrer em seus braços, a apenas um ano e meio atrás.

Remus tinha uma aparência desleixada, seus cabelos loiros meio compridos não eram lavados há alguns dias, suas roupas eram largas, e ele sempre usava as mesmas calças com grandes buracos nos joelhos e os tênis All Star sujos.

Lily, já impaciente de ter falado a Remus milhões de vezes que estava na hora de tocar, se levantou do sofá vermelho onde estava sentada e caminhou, pisando forte, até o loiro, puxando seu cigarro.

— Ei! — ele protestou, a face indignada e as sobrancelhas unidas.

— Vamos tocar, cowboy. — a ruiva riu, puxando o microfone que estava sobre um amplificador e sentou-se novamente no sofá de couro vermelho da garagem dos Black.

**(What's So Funny 'bout) Peace, love and understading?**

_As I walk through this wicked world, searching for light in the darkness of insanity,_

_(Enquanto eu caminho por esse mundo perverso, procurando por luz na escuridão da insanidade)  
I ask myself: "Is all hope lost? Is there only pain and hatred, and misery?"_

_(Eu pergunto a mim mesmo: "Toda esperança está perdida? Existe apenas medo e ódio, e miséria?)_

Apenas James tocava seu violão, enquanto os outros dois apenas assistiam. O dia não estava para músicas muito agitadas, se parar para ver a chuva que caia insistente lá fora, como já era comum na cidade.

_And each time I feel like slippin' away, just makes me wanna say:_

_(E a cada vez que eu sinto isso indo embora, me dá vontade de dizer:)  
"What's so funny 'bout peace love & understanding?"  
"What's so funny 'bout peace love & understanding?"_

_("O que há de tão engraçado em paz, amor e conhecimento?")_

James e Lily cantaram juntos, ela onde estava desde o começo e ele numa poltrona a sua frente. Remus batia com as mãos nas pernas no ritmo da música, sentado numa poltrona mais afastada, e Sirius acompanhava a letra, sentado ao lado de Sirius. A ruiva sorriu para o moreno ao seu lado e lhe entregou seu microfone.

_And as I walked on through troubled times, my spirit gets so downhearted sometimes.  
So where are the strong, and who are the trusted? And where is the harmony?  
Sweet harmony._

_(E enquanto eu caminho por esses tempos difíceis, meu espírito ficava desanimado algumas vezes._

_Então onde está a força, e quem é de confiança? E onde está a harmonia?_

_Doce harmonia)_

Sirius cantou, meio desajeitado, com Lily improvisando backing vocals. Riu, devolvendo o microfone para a ruiva ao seu lado.

_'Cause each time I feel it slippin' away, just makes me wanna say: "What's so funny 'bout peace love & understanding?" "What's so funny 'bout peace love & understanding?"_

_(Porque quando eu sinto isso indo embora, me dá vontade de dizer:)_

_"(O que há de tão engraçado em paz, amor e compreensão?)_

A ruiva finalizou a música, batendo palmas para si mesma.

Se ela não o fizesse, quem mais faria?


End file.
